Yes, my lord
by tat16
Summary: whatever you want me to do, i'll do it never question that.Warn: fluff, shounen-ai, thrill pair.


**Hey there guys! At first I switched the roles in the fic but then, I noticed that it worked better this way. If you're not of the same opinion please do tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis in any way.**

**Yes, my lord**

**Syusuke's P.O.V.**

Many people like to ask me why I do everything my master tells me, that either are embarrassing, which is most cases, or dangerous. I never answer them because the reason is simple. I can do everything my master tells me to because I love him. I would die for him, in fact I came close to a few times. People tend to think bad things about my master but that is because they don't know him, not that he helps. For example every time I almost died, either being his fault or not he would always be by my side until I woke up.

**Ryoma's P.O.V.**

Here I am looking at my beautiful knight that, as always, gave his all for me to the point of almost death. It's a shame that I can't kill who did this to him since he already killed them all, like always. He always did what I told him to do whatever it took. He was like this ever since he came to me. He always seemed to see through me, whenever I was down he would cheer me up in a way that no one noticed. I don't know how, but he always seemed to know me. While I was petting his head he stirred, opened his eyes and looked at me with the most adoring look I had ever seen.

"Echizen-sama, did you sleep?"

"How could I?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. You can come here if you want." He said while parting his sheets. I got up, laid down on the bed and curled up against him. He started running his hands through my hair, while I made a sound resembling a purr.

"Rest for a little while Echizen-sama, please. You need to sleep." He said worry clear in his voice while he embraced me. I nodded into his chest, never feeling more relaxed than I had now.

"Call me Ryoma." I mumbled.

"Okay."

**Syusuke P.O.V.**

After Ryoma-sama feel asleep I still spend a little time observing him and playing with his hair.

When I knew he would be waking up soon I got up and felt excruciating pain but I dressed myself and went to the kitchen to prepare him something to eat because knowing him he didn't eat while I was asleep.

**Ryoma's P.O.V.**

I woke up thinking I would find his strong arms around me, but I was wrong. I sat up immediately, and then he came in through the door with a tray full of food.

"You shouldn't de doing that, you're in pain!" I exclaimed rushing to him, to take the tray away from his hands but he didn't let me.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet so go sit on the bed." He told me. Begrudgingly I went and he sat down next to them with the tray on his lap. He picked up one of the toasts and put a little butter on it. He gave it to me and I took a bite. Of course it was a perfect, he always seems to know how I like it.

"Thank you." I said before continuing to eat it.

"Ryoma-sama would you like to drink a little bit of milk?" he asked me while I was eating another toast. I nodded since I couldn't talk. He gave me the glass and I drank it all. After that I finished my breakfast. He was going to take away but I stopped him and asked.

"Come back here after you put that away okay?"

"I promise." He told me while bowing.

**Syusuke's P.O.V.**

"I promise." I said while bowing. I understood why he asked that of me. Right now as strange as it sounds, my master is needy so I made it so that I didn't take much time.

When I entered the room again Ryoma-sama was lying on the bed. I got there and seated myself beside the bed and taking his hand.

"Syusuke please be by my side." I understood immediately what he wanted so I got in bed embracing him.

"Please don't leave me."

"I never will Ryoma-sama."

"Why? I almost got you killed so why do you stay with me?"

"Because I love you Ryoma-sama."

Ryoma immediately looked up.

"Really?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes."

"I love you too." And then out of nowhere he kissed me. I responded and when the need for air became too much we broke apart.

"You don't know how happy you made me."

"I'm glad." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Go to sleep, sleepy head."

"Kay."

**I hope you liked. Please review. If you can think of a better title please tell me.**


End file.
